To LOVE Rex
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Rex goes on a mission in Japan to pose as a foreign exchange student in Sainan Highschool, but when a girl form another plent comes. Rex is gonna have on hell of a problem. Review! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

To-LOVE-Rex

Chapter 1

**The girl for another planet! pt 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day like any other day, fighting EVOs and curing them. Rex, the young amnesiac, was fighting an EVO that was trying to destroy half of the city. Rex was trying to stop it for hurting everyone that it came in contact with.<p>

"WHOA!" Rex yelled trying his best to hang on to the EVO, Rex was trying to stop the flying bat EVO. Six came into the picture.

"Rex, keep it steady!" Six yelled as he took out his katanas.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Rex spoke as he tried to hang on to it with his whip arm. Rex then created a shock of electricity. The EVO bat screamed in pain.

The EVO then flew toward the ground in a huge blast of smoke engulfed around it, Rex then got out and came up to the two agents.

"That was too close..." Rex said while rubbing his head.

"Lets report back..." Six said as he walked into the jet, Rex and Bobo followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Providence HQ<strong>

Rex was now in the lab with Holiday to get his check up, Bobo was their too. Rex also had a ice pack on his head from the current battle he was in. Rex sighed for exhaustion.

"I see you had quite a day." Dr. Holiday said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, God that hurt." Rex said. "Thanks for the ice pack, doc."

"No problem." Holiday said happily. Six then walked into the room.

"Yo, Six. What's up?" Rex asked.

"White, wants to see you..." Six said, Rex was a little confused by what White wanted him for.

* * *

><p><strong>Briefing room<strong>

Rex looked up too see White Knight's face on the monitor. Six, Holiday and Bobo were there as well. Rex began to speak.

"What is it?" Rex asked with his arms crossed. "More EVOs attacking a city again?"

"No, I need you to investigate," White said with a serious look. "You going to pose as a student..."

"A student?" Rex said with a confused face "You mean, I have to go to school?"

"You are sign as a foreign exchange student in Sainan Highschool in Japan." White said "Got that, kid?"

'_This is just wrong..._' Rex said as he rubbed his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Rex's room<strong>

Rex was getting ready until he saw his brother, Cesar com in.

"Everything alright, bro?" Cesar asked his little brother, Rex looked to see him and smile.

"Hey, Cesar! Just getting ready is all." Rex said as he put on his school uniform.

"Well, White wanted me to be your guardian for this mission." Cesar said "We might even have some time to catch up on things. How's that sound?"

"Sounds cool." Rex said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan<strong>

**8:30**

Rex and Cesar finally made it to the Apartment, it was okay and had a lot of space. Rex then began to unpack. with that finished, Rex and Cesar finally headed to bed.

"Time for bed, we got a big day ahead of us!" Cesar said as he went to bed, Rex did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Sainan Highschool <strong>

Rex was now in the hallway of the school, there were a lot of students and that he felt a little nervous. It was wired being in a school; this was not gonna be as easy as he hopped it would be.

"HEY, LITTLE BRO!" A voice yelled, Rex jumped and looked to see Cesar. he was warring a lab coat.

"C-Cesar? What are you doing here?" Rex asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Cesar said while rubbing his head. "I was assigned too teach at this school."

"WHAT?" Rex said shocked. Cesar grinned.

"I know! Isn't it great!" Cesar said as he hugged his little brother.

'_Oh man..._' Rex thought.

* * *

><p>In class, all the students were seated and looked at the new foreign student, the female teacher spoke.<p>

"Okay class, we have a new student here today, so be respectful!" The teacher said.

"Yes, Sensei!" The students agreed.

"Please, introduce and tell us about yourself to the class?" The teacher asked kindly.

"Um, I'm Rex Salazar. I like volleyball, and hanging out with my friends." Rex introduced with a nervous smile on his face.

"Very nice, Salazar-san! You can take a seat right over there." The teacher said as she pointed to the desk, Rex then walked over to the seat and took it. Rex sighed to himself.

'_Another boring day..._' Rex thought, the teacher began to teach.

* * *

><p><strong>After class<strong>

Rex was walking through the hallways, he then saw his brother speaking with one of the female students. Rex then came up to him.

"Cesar?" Rex asked as he came up to him, He then saw that Cesar was speaking Japanese. Cesar looked over to him.

"Hey, little bro! How was your first class?" Cesar asked with a smile.

"Okay, Hey, I didn't know you could speak Japanese." Rex said.

"I traveled a lot..." Cesar explained. "Oh, this is one of my students."

Rex looked to see a girl, she had short blue hair with two red hair clips holding up her bangs, blue eyes and wore the female uniform of the school. Rex blushed a little.

'_Wow, she's pretty cute._' Rex thought.

"This is me little brother, Rex Salazar!" Cesar introduced, Rex then bowed in respect, the girl did the same.

"I'm Haruna Sairenji, it's nice to meet you." Haruna introduced sweetly, she then turned "take care, Salazar-sensei!"

"All right, be careful!" Cesar said said, Haruna left. Rex then noticed something in the corner of the hallway walls was someone watching, but then left.

'_I wonder that person was..._' Rex thought.

"So, pretty cute, huh?" Cesar said with a grin on his face. Rex face turned red.

"Whatever!" Rex spoke back still blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Apartment <strong>

Rex and Cesar were watching T.V. in the living room. Rex then got up.

"I'm gonna take a bath!" Rex said.

"Sure thing!" Cesar said with a smile, Rex then went into the bath room, gotten extra clothes and a towel. He then stated the water and got in.

Rex was now taking a bath and relaxed, he had a long day.

"Ah! This is good!" Rex said with a grin "Wonder what EVO White wants me to find?"

But then something strange started to happen, the water started to bubble up. Rex noticed this.

"That's wired, W-AHHHH!" Rex yelled as the water splashed all over the place. Rex was shocked.

"W-Was that a-an EVO?" Rex asked himself confused, but when the water came back down, Rex's nose started to bleed like crazy. What he was was a naked, wet young woman that was about his age, she had an amazing, curvy, and hourglass-like figure. Huge, lovely and beautiful breasts that bounced in front of the dumbfounded EVO boy, she long pink hair that Rex never seen in his life. The then girl started to stretch her arms with a smile on her face.

"Mmm!" The girl squealed "I successfully escaped!"

The girl looked at Rex with his face as red as a tomato. The girl still smiled.

"Hm?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rex yelled as he jumped out of the bathtub and ran out of the door. Cesar came into the picture.

"REX, WHAT'S WRONG?" Cesar asked, he then saw a really freaked out Rex "Rex?"

"T-There's a girl in the bathroom." Rex said, Cesar sweatdorpped.

"Wha?" Cesar said, he and Rex went in the bath room, but nothing was there. Rex was shocked.

"W-What? But she was in there a minute ago!" Rex said as he looked through the whole bath room "I-Is she some kind of EVO or something?"

"I think your just imagining things, get some rest, okay?" Cesar suggested the young EVO boy, he then walked back into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Man, I guess I'm feeling a little paranoid from the all the EVOs..." Rex said as he opened the door to his bed "I guess I do need rest.."<p>

But then Rex dropped when he saw the same exact girl was in his room. but she was in a towel and nothing else.

"HOLY-!" Rex yelled shocked by her appearance and fell on his butt. The girl smiled.

"Hi!" The girl greeted "Hope you don't mind if I borrow your towel!"

"W-What are you doing here? Who are you?" Rex asked nervously to the mysterious girl.

"Me?" The girl said with a cute smile "I'm Lala!"

**++++To be continued++++ **


	2. Chapter 2

To-LOVE-Rex

Chapter 2

**The girl from another planet! pt 2**

* * *

><p>Rex looked at her blankly, Lala? What the hell kind of name was that? Who, or what was this girl?<p>

"L-Lala?" Rex repeated, still confused by the strange name

"Yep!" Lala said with a big smile on her face "I'm from the planet Deviluke!"

"What! You're an a-alien?" Rex asked wide eyed at what she just said.

"I guess to you earthlings, yes I am!" Lala said with a smile. Rex looked at her blankly again.

"Oookay..." Rex asked still blushing from the girl's wet breasts jiggling. She was amazingly attractive.

"Hm? Do you not believe me?" Lala said. She then got up and bent over "Then here, Look at this!"

"H-HOLY CRAP!" Rex yelled shocked, what he saw was something he didn't expect, he saw a good glimpse of her butt and...a tail?

"Well, earthlings don't have tails like this, right?" Lala said with a smile on her face, it was long, black and had a heart shaped point on it. did this girl have any shame. Rex blushed at what he saw.

'_W-What a nice butt..._' Rex thought stunned and blushing '_G-Get your head out of the gutter!_'

"Even though I have a tail, that doesn't mean I transform when I look at the moon!" Lala said as she shook her butt, Rex tried to keep himself in control.

"OKAY, OKAY! Stop that will ya!" Rex pleaded. Lala did what she was told and noticed Rex was blushing.

"Why are you blushing? You look so adorable!" Lala said with a giggle, Rex hid his face.

"T-That's not funny! How did you get here? Why did you appear in the bath tub?" Rex asked still blushing, Lala looked at him.

"Ah, because I used this!" Lala said as she showed the Hispanic teenager a strange bracelet that had the appearance of a bunny. Rex looked at it.

"It's my invention! Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!" Lala told with that smile of her's "It can't specify the destination, but this makes it possible for living unit to warp a short distance!"

"Warp a short distance?" Rex repeated as he examined the invention.

"Yup!" Lala spoke "I used this in the spaceship bathroom and to warp to the bath tub in this place!"

"A spaceship?" Rex said again in confusion "Why did you leave?"

Lala then looked to him "I've been chased..."

Rex looked at her in shock '_Chased?_' Rex thought confused by what this girl was talking about.

"I thought I would be safe if I came to earth, but me pursuers had followed me here," Lala said "I was about to be taken away, If I hadn't used this bracelet I probably would have..."

"Well...I guess I can help you out..." Rex said while rubbing his head. Lala eyes sparkled when she heard his words.

"YOU WILL?' Lala yelled happily.

"Sure..." Rex said with a blush on his cheeks, then Lala tackled him with a strong hug. Rex blushed from the hug.

"H-Hey!" Rex spoke shocked by the sudden hug.

"Thank you so much!" Lala said while hugging Rex, he then pushed her away form him.

"No problem..." Rex said with a red crimson face, but then Rex heard something.

"LALA-SAMA!" the voice yelled, Lala and Rex turned to see a being with a faceless face that had two spirals for eyes, wings and a tie.

"W-What is that? An EVO or something?" Rex said to himself ready to ponce at it.

"PEKE!" Lala squealed happily as she saw the being.

"Are you alright, Lala-sama?" The being named Peke asked, then Lala hugged the being between her bust.

"Oh I'm so happy! You were able to escape as well!" Lala squealed.

"Yes! I was lucky since the ship wasn't outside the earth's atmosphere!" Peke said while hugging the girl, he then noticed Rex standing.

"Who is this odd looking earthing?" Peke asked as he pointed to Rex, Rex looked at it in shock.

'_Odd looking?_' Rex thought offended by that things words.

"He's the one that's going to help us." Lala said happily.

Rex looked at them with a confused look.

"Oh yes, I haven't you asked you your name." Lala said to the confused teen.

"Oh!" Rex spoke "I'm Rex, Rex Salazar."

"Oh!" Lala spoke "And this here is Peke!"

"Nice to meet you!" Peke greeted.

"He's a "all purpose costume robot" that I made!" Lala said, Rex was amazed at what he heard, she made her self a robot.

'_Costume robot?_' Rex thought confused, but then he saw Lala through the towel. His nose started to bleed uncontrollably as he saw Lala's naked body.

"W-What are you doing?" Rex asked shocked.

"Well, Peke! I leave it to you!" Lala told.

"Understood!" Peke said, then suddenly a blinding light flashed before the confused teen's eyes

"CHANGE!" Peke yelled "DRESSFORM!"

"W-What the?" Rex tried to speak, as the light died down and Peke was nowhere to be seen. Lala was now warring what looked like a strange looking costume that cosseted a huge hat with two spirals and wings, a tie and wired purple and white patterns and stockings. Lala posed in her new look.

"TADA!" Lala said with a pose. Rex was dumbfounded by her new outfit.

"Lala-sama, It's not to tight, is it?" Peke asked.

"It's perfect!" Lala said happily as she looked at her outfit "I'm so glad you came so quickly, Without Peke, I wouldn't have no clothes to wear."

Lala then turned to Rex and said "So, how does it look, Rex?"

"W-What? Oh! G-Great!" Rex lied about the outfit, that out fit was really wired and embarrassing. Lala smiled.

"By the way Lala-sama," Peke spoke "What do you plan to do now?"

"Well, about that, I have a few ideas." Lala said with grin on her face. Then suddenly men in black suits and shades appeared out of nowhere. Lala and Rex were shocked.

"W-What the hell?" Rex yelled shocked by the mysterious men in black appearing before him. Rex also noticed that they both had the same exact tails that Lala had. What the heck was going on here?

"What a troublesome young lady," The man in black said "There's nowhere to run..."

Lala was shocked and said "Peke...?"

"_Y-Yes?_" Peke voice spoke. Lala began to speak.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful about people following you?" Lala said with a irritated look on her face.

"_Yes._" Peke said. But then the men in black came at her until Rex got in the way.

"Get out of our way!" The man in black in the right yelled, Re glared at him.

"Sorry, but that's not happening while I'm here!" Rex yelled, the men in black started laughing hysterically.

"You think you can take us on?" The men in the left said with a intimidating look, Rex then smirked.

"Actually...yes..." Rex said as he formed giant mechanical fist from his hands, Lala an the men were in shock as they saw the gigantic orange fist.

"W-What the..." Lala said speechless at the sight of the robotic hands.

"Impressed?" Rex said slickly, Lala nodded still in shock. Rex turned to the two men in black.

"W-What are you?" The man in the right said shocked.

"The guy that's going to kick your assess!" Rex yelled as he came at them with his fist ready to punch.

**++++To be continued++++**


End file.
